Won't Get Fooled Again
Category:EpisodesCategory:Season 2Category:Season 2 Episodes Synopsis Crichton, in Farscape-1, once again tests his and DK's theory in orbit of Earth. A wave appears and his dad and DK call for him to abort, but the module hits the wave and it all vanishes... Crichton suddenly opens his eyes. He is on the operating table and his dad is there talking on his phone. He is happy that John is awake and says how good it is to have him back, when John grabs him, pulls him to the floor, and says "I'm not your son." Men in white suits come and restrain him, and a doctor, Aeryn, tells them he'll need full restraints. John calls for her to help him, and tells himself this is not real... John is restrained in a chair, and "Aeryn" says she is Doctor Bettina Fairchild. She tells him that he has no brain damage and continues to assess his health. John whispers to her, asking if "they" are listening and that's why they can't talk. She calls him violent and now paranoid, and he asks what day it is. She says it's Monday - a week since he crashed. He doesn't remember that, saying he had a nightmare of a ship full of aliens. He tries to convince her that he's OK, but she remains skeptical. He asks to see his dad, and she lets him go. He walks out and as he says he won't get fooled again, he bursts into the ladies' room, hoping to find something else as he did in the Ancients' simulation, but instead he finds a woman coming from a cubicle. He asks a man for a paper, which seems O, and goes to apologise to his dad. DK comes along and tells John that people are calling the crash "pilot error," to which Jack objects. DK argues with him because the Farscape project is circling the drain so John asks what he wants him to do. First, John must get a clean bill of health by going to see a shrink... John is in the psychiatrist's office and dials up to order a pizza when she enters... and it's Zhaan in a suit! She introduces herself as Dr. Kaminsky, and John says that on Earth psychiatrists don't come in blue to which she asks if he has a problem with colour. He says that he has a contextual problem – she's an alien. She says that's true, but she does have a green card. She keeps asking questions in answer to his and he tries to get her to share Unity with him, but it doesn't work. John runs through the list of people that could be behind this, prompting her to cancel her appointments for the rest of the day. John leaves and sees DK, and in the car park a car speeds round the corner and out steps D'Argo, immediately eyeing up the ladies. DK tells John that he's the hottest new astronaut to come out of IASA training and he's ambitious. John questions his tentacles, which DK calls a "lifestyle choice," but says he's also a jerk. He introduces himself to John as Gary Regal, and says that he knows of John and offers to get him a beer. In the bar, Gary and John are talking, and John says he thinks someone is messing with his head – he's part of an experiment and they're looking to see which way he will go. John tells him they want a reaction, but he is not going to react. Gary shouts "yeah!", which is echoed by a familiar voice. Swinging his chair around, John sees Scorpius playing drums and Pilot on keyboard! Bettina comes up to John, all dressed up, coming on to him. He introduces her to Gary, who starts making out with her. John goes to get more drinks, only to see Scorpius at the bar, looking like normal. Scorpius tells him that the one on drums is not real, and they don't have much time. Since he is not playing a role, John thinks he is behind it and pins him up against the wall. Scorpius suddenly vanishes, and John convulses, falling onto a table. John is back in Dr. Kaminsky's office, trying to figure out who is behind this. He thinks that it must be Scorpius since he's been having flashes of him ever since he was in the Aurora Chair. He says that he started to believe this situation, but then it became implausible. He says he could still be on Moya and this could be a dream and she says that it is one possibility. Jack and DK tell John outside that a new project administrator, Douglas Logan, has been brought in, and he's a tough bastard. Jack says that he's a nasty piece of work so John goes to talk to him. In his office, he finds Rygel! John treats him like a friend, takes his cigar, sits down, and puts his feet up. Logan tells him that he's authorised a second attempt, but John has to get this one right. It's good PR if John flies it again and comes from behind. John thinks that the "second attempt" is a plot by Scorpius to find out how he created the wormhole, so he refuses and walks out. Jack and DK start to argue with him outside when Logan returns (in a golf cart!). John picks him up, twirls how around, and throws him off the stairwell! He then turns to his dad and DK and tells them that the way they're acting is annoying. John returns to the bar to find Gary with Bettina, who introduces Jessica (Chiana), who says that she's an astronaut groupie. Scorpius appears in the seat behind, but no one else can see him so they go for a drive. John is speeding along and they're all having fun when Scorpius appears on the car bonnet, telling him to focus. John refuses to listen and crashes the car into a truck... ...Only to wake up back in the operating room. Bettina comes in and says that the truck won, but Gary and Jessica are fine. She says that they were "very, very luck" to not have been killed. She says that John has a visitor, someone new, and it's his Leslie|mother... John is reluctant to let her touch him because she is dead, but she says that she had to come. She sees that he's sweating and hugs him, saying she'll make everything all right. She says that he has changed – he's become callous and has killed. John points out that she can't know that, but she says that is why he can't sleep at nights because it bothers him. John leaves her, saying that she is something that is not his mother... He finds Scorpius back in the bar, only it's the laid-back drummer. He gets John a drink when his mother returns in a nightgown with a drip and looking much worse. He tries to get away but falls over and she tells him she is scared and asks him to be with her when she goes this time. John begs them not to do this, saying that it's cruel. In tears, he runs out... He finds Crais, dressed as a police officer, who recognises him as John Crichton the astronaut. He wants to get John off the streets so John beats him up and takes his gun. He returns to Logan's office and finds Logan, Bettina, Jack, Kaminsky, and DK. They all say that he's in no shape for this, but he says that Scorpius can either let him go or watch him go berserk. Kaminsky asks him why he's so obsessed with this Scorpius fellow, and John says it doesn't matter and shoots Jack! The bullet goes straight through him and all the others as John continues to fire while they discuss what to have for lunch. John screams to stop and wakes back in the operating room, strapped down where Crais, puppy in hand, hands out his charges. Assault and five accounts of attempted murder which comes to $29.40, payable by cash, cheque, or credit card. He hands over the bill and leaves when Scorpius returns. Scorpius says that it's not him who is doing this – it's a Scarran who captured him on a commerce planet. He says that they want to know why he is after John and this is the standard Scarran method of interrogation – induce delusions to break down mental defences. They're not trying to fool him, but rather to break him. He says that John's mind is about to crack, but he can't allow that – he was here first. He says that when the Aurora Chair failed to unlock the wormhole information, he implemented a second strategy. He put a neuro-chip in John's head, and it contains a mental clone of Scorpius' personality, which in turn explains John's visions. It's also why John couldn't kill him on the Royal Planet – it's a failsafe. His job is to access wormhole knowledge no matter how long it takes. John calls him Harvey, but "Harvey" says that the Scarran is not aware of him. He tells John to ignore the false Scorpius and not to confide in anyone else. John asks how he knows he's telling the truth and Scorpius says that he's sweating because he's exposed to the heat a Scarran produces. He says that he cools slightly when the Scarran is elsewhere preparing another onslaught. He tells John to concentrate on the real to stop the Scarran. He says he's not been disarmed because pistol fire alone will not affect the Scarran. Before he cans say what will, he leaves because the Scarran is returning. All the ladies are in fetish clothes with John strapped to a chair and they're all talking dirty to him. Rygel appears in gimp gear and sends the girls away, and tells John that he's his and starts whipping him. John breaks off and walks out, as DK, in a wheelchair, starts shouting at John and blood squirts from his wrists. Some doctors pick up John and wheel him away as he hears his parents argue. He is thrown off the building and lands on Crais' police car. Crais steps out in red high heels, and reads some rather comic rights. John is then suddenly in a car with Gary, who comes on to him and asks him to take part in a Luxan bonding ritual. John wakes in Kaminsky's office where his mum is too and she gets sexual with him. He suddenly returns to the bar where he refuses an offer from Gary to "boogie" and everything starts to slow down. He hears echoes of Aeryn calling for him and she shoots the disco ball above his head causing everything to vanish. Aeryn tells him that they searched half the world for him – they're on the commerce planet but underground in a holographic chamber. She says that it was Scorpius, but she killed him. He says that's interesting and she asks him why. He says he wants to go, but she keeps pressing him and wants to know now. He realises the truth and refuses, so she says frell him – he can stay. He is suddenly back in the bar and looks up at the disco ball and says to kiss his... when he begins to convulse while having flashes... The Scarran is in a room and says that John is weakening and increases the stimuli. John's brainwave pattern disappears. The Scarran turns to verify and says that neural activity has ceased. John opens his eyes and charges his pulse pistol. The Scarran turns to see what is making the noise and John quickly shoves it in its mouth and runs. It explodes, taking the Scarran's head with it. John sees Scorpius, who says that he stopped John's brain functions for a few microts to divert the Scarran and says he will now return to John's subconscious. He makes John forget about the chip in his head and says that he won't trouble John again until he needs to. He tells John where the exit it, and says he'll be with John always, keeping him safe... Trivia Quotes * :Officer Crais: Have you any idea how much trouble you're in? :John: Yeah. Do you? :Officer: I like your style, hombre. But this is no laughing matter. Assault on a police officer. Theft of police property. Illegal possession of a firearm. Five counts of attempted murder. That comes to... $29.40. Cash, check, or credit card? * :Gary Regal (High voice): John, I really need to just unburden myself on you. :John: What? :Gary: Well, lately, I've been thinking about you in a very different way. :John: Uh-huh. :Gary: Mm-hm. And I was wondering if you would mind participating with me in a little Luxan bonding ritual. Here's the thing, okay? What we need are some chains... :John: Mm-hmm :Gary: Uh, my Qualta Blade, just a little squirt of lutra oil, and... oh! Chiana. :John: Chiana? :Gary: Yeah. She wants to watch. :John: Oh no. :Gary (deep voice): Oh yes. * :Officer Crais: Freeze! You're under arrest. You have the right to the remains of a silent attorney! If you cannot afford one, tough noogies! You can make one phone call! I recommend Trixie: 976-Triple 5-LOVE. Do you understand these rights as I have explained them to you?! Well do you, punk?! :John: No :Officer: Then I can't arrest you! Source Farscape World Synopsis by Dani Moure